Unexpected Date Night
by FlaminkoMage
Summary: It's date night and Lucy's boyfriend has stood her up. Before things get out of hand though, a cheeky pink-haired boy saves her from the humiliation of being alone. NaLu. AU. One Shot.


She didn't know what to expect from tonight. It wasn't like every night was date night; her boyfriend of three months was expected to be late, she didn't doubt that.

She didn't even remember how she met him. They talked to each other at a Fairy Tail concert once, and that was that. He was extremely kind to her, but his boyfriend abilities weren't.

In fact, Lucy couldn't remember the last time they had gone on an official date.

Lucy was quite surprised when he had accepted her offer to go out tonight; she wasn't expecting him to say anything at all. To say the least, she and her boyfriend hadn't had many moments alone since the time they had started dating.

"Are you ready to order, Miss?" the waitress asked, coming up to her table, "or are you waiting on someone?"

Lucy nodded, "He'll be here soon. It's okay, we'll order together."

The waitress nodded, eying the clock nearby and giving her a small smile. She made her exit, leaving Lucy alone at the table once again.

She sighed, taking out her phone and mindlessly surfing through her feed on various apps. An idea struck her as she quickly opened up her messaging platform and opening his number.

 _"Where are you?"_

She sighed, placing her phone down. It would be a while before she got a reply, if one at all. She knew that.

Lucy sat there, trying to find something to entertain her as someone caught her eye.

A lone boy was sitting at another table, eying his menu with disgust. He was busy complaining to a… was that a cat? Lucy caught a few words of what he was saying, including _'overpriced'_ and _'rip off'_.

What was most peculiar about him though, was his giant head of bright pink hair. Lucy looked at him in awe, although she was a little disturbed by his company.

"Are you waiting for someone, Miss?" another waiter came up to her. Lucy quickly averted her gaze and looked at the waiter.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute now," she apologized. The waiter nodded with a sympathetic smile, before retreating back into the kitchen.

Lucy sighed, sinking low into her chair as she opened her phone again, staring at the message she had sent to her boyfriend fifteen minutes ago. He was already one hour late, and Lucy was getting worried.

The waiters and people sitting around her were beginning to notice the young girl sitting alone at the table for two. Of course, Lucy knew exactly what happened. He had stood her up. He had to have.

Lucy plastered on a fake smile as she quickly grabbed her purse, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Suddenly, in one swift motion, someone had joined her at her table. Lucy perked up, looking back at the person, expecting to see her boyfriend. She got no such surprise.

Sitting down across from her standing figure was none other than the pink-haired boy she had been looking at across the room a little while ago.

He gave her a devilish smirk as he gestured for her to sit down.

"Sorry, Princess, I didn't notice you! I was sitting at another table, it won't happen again," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. He then added in a low voice only for her ears, "I'm Natsu, by the way. Just go with it, 'aight? The guy who stood you up is a jerk."

Lucy gaped at him. The boy who's name was apparently Natsu started petting his cat carelessly.

"Speaking of jerk… I'm really hungry. Meh, when am I not hungry, actually? Yo, Waiter-Dude! Get me some beef jerky, will ya'? Extra jerky."

The waiter rushed over, looking at the two of them curiously. Lucy gulped, only mustering a small nod.

"Uh… make that two?" she said uncertainly. The waiter nodded, quickly going into the kitchen and leaving the two teenagers behind him.

"I never did get your name, did I? You got mine, dude. No fair," Natsu whined. Lucy shot him a look.

"It's Lucy."

"Right, Luigi. Nice to meet you," Natsu said, taking out his phone and showing something to his cat. "This is Happy, by the way."

"Uh… It's _Lucy,_ and I'm pretty sure this restaurant has a _no pet_ policy," Lucy informed him, gesturing over to the large sign at the front door.

"Crap!" Natsu exclaimed, pushing Happy under the table and turning back to Lucy. "You didn't see that."

"Of course I didn't."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, and soon enough, two plates of jerky were set in front of them. Natsu looked at it in disgust.

"Hey, Waiter-Dude! I'm pretty sure I asked for _extra_ jerky. This doesn't look like extra to me," he called. The waiter quickly rushed over, taking the plate from Natsu's side of the table and shoving it into the crook of his elbow.

Once he was out of sight, Natsu turned back to Lucy.

"So… you have a boyfriend?" he asked as he watched Lucy take a bite from her jerky. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Telling by the fact you saved me from humiliation just a few minutes ago _because_ of that boyfriend, I'd say yes."

Natsu raised his eyebrow. "He sounds like a douche," he said. Lucy shrugged.

"I actually thought he was nice, but… well… things have changed and-"

"You've finally realized what a waste of time he is?" Natsu cut her off. His eyes widened as a plate twice as big was set down in front of him. "That's more like it!"

Lucy ate one bite of jerky as Natsu ate four. She watched in amusement as he scarfed down his plate in mere minutes.

"You… sure were hungry, weren't you?" she asked pointedly. Natsu shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm always hungry," he said, before summoning the waiter again and asking for more food. "And this time add three squirts of hot sauce!"

"… Right…" Lucy drawled, before setting down her fork. "Listen, Natsu, about this whole thing, I just wanted to say-"

"Yeah yeah, don't bore me with words, Luigi. You're welcome," Natsu interrupted again.

"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LUIGI?"

"What?" Natsu asked, dumbfounded. "Isn't that your name?"

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S _LUCY_!"

"Oh. I knew that, Luigi."

"Grrr…"

"You're such a weirdo, gosh," Natsu said, before summoning the waiter again. "That wasn't enough hot sauce, dude. And give me something new, spice things up a bit, will you? The food here is boring me."

"You sure do eat a lot," Lucy commented. Natsu shrugged, happily accepting the plate of jerky the waiter gave him.

"This better have some good sauce on it, I'm looking at you, Waiter-Dude," he said, before taking a test bite. It didn't take long before he slurped up the entire plate. "Trash! Crap! Disgusting! BRING ME MORE HOT SAUCE!"

"NATSU!" Lucy wailed, "you're embarrassing us!"

"SO?!" Natsu exclaimed, "I NEED HOT SAUCE MAN!"

"Alright, that's it, I'm done here," Lucy said, getting up and grabbing her purse. She couldn't help but smile at his expression. Ha. Take that, Natsu.

"But… who's gonna pay…?" he asked softly.

"GRRRRRR _NATSUUUU!"_ She swiftly wacked him on the head, before storming out the front door.

It wasn't long till Natsu ran up to her, throwing his hand on her shoulder and whirling her around.

"Hey! Why'd you leave, Weirdo?" he asked. Lucy pouted, but she couldn't help wonder why her heart was suddenly beating fast at his touch.

"Hmph, well, I guess it's because… because… it was getting hot in there?"

"Oh, okay. Well now we're outside… and I wanted to ask you something, too," Natsu said. Lucy perked up.

"What? What did you want to ask me?" she asked.

Natsu gulped. "Um… well… I guess I… it's kind of hard to say?"

Lucy frowned. "Well, alright. Thanks anyway," she said, before beginning to walk away from him.

"Wait! Luigi!"

"How many times do I have to say this, my name is-"

"Can I be your fire dragon roar?"

Lucy stopped. Her eyes widened as his words sunk in.

"My fire dragon _what?_ " she settled on asking. Natsu bit his lip anxiously.

"Ah, sorry… let me rephrase that… will you… uh… be the key to my, um, heart?" he asked. Lucy coughed.

"You're not making any sense," she stated, deadpanning him a look.

Natsu groaned. "I'm _TRYING_ to be cheesy, alright?! People say that's what girls like, so… well, actually, you're a weirdo, so lemme try this again."

Lucy just stood there.

"I'm going to speak weirdo language now, alright? You should have no trouble understanding since it's your mothertongue."

"JUST ASK ME OUT ALREADY!" Lucy bellowed.

Natsu froze; his ears turned as pink as his hair.

"Uh… right, well… would you like to, ya know, go out sometime?" he asked in a small voice.

Lucy's lips quirked up into a smile. She grinned happily, nodding.

"Once I break up with my douche of a boyfriend, absolutely!" she said, tugging at his jacket.

Natsu suddenly smirked.

"Can I borrow your phone for a second?" he asked. Lucy looked at him.

"Why…?" she asked. Natsu groaned.

"Quit making this difficult and just hand me your phone!" he exclaimed. Lucy sighed, but complied nonetheless. Once Natsu had her phone in his hands, he quickly went to her phone app and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Lucy asked.

Natsu grinned. "Well, the contact information says I'm calling _Boyfriend With Three Hearts_ , so…"

Lucy gasped. "What?! What are you doing I-"

"Hello?" a voice said from her phone. Natsu quickly put the phone on speaker and gestured for Lucy to talk.

"Uh… hi! Where were you tonight?" she asked.

"Oh! Sorry, Lucy! I was busy tonight. And my phone doesn't work anymore."

Lucy glared at her phone. "Your phone doesn't _work anymore?_ " she growled, "then how do you explain this right now?"

"Uh…"

Natsu suddenly grinned, taking this as his clue.

"HEY FIRE BRAINS, THIS IS NATSU, LUCY'S _NEW BOYFRIEND_!" he yelled into her phone, "YOU'VE BEEN DUMPED, RECYCLED, AND THROWN INTO THE CELLARS YOU PIECE OF JERKY-WTH-NO-HOT-SAUCE! EVEN HAPPY HATES YOU, _AND HE'S A CAT!_ "

Lucy suddenly started laughing.

"NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA LUIGI'S LIFE, YA HEAR ME? YOU WORTHLESS IGNORANT LITTLE PIECE OF… AGH JUST GET LOST, OKAY? YOU MADE LUIGI SAD TONIGHT, AND WHOEVER MAKES LUIGI SAD HAS TO ANSWER TO _ME_. YOU HEAR THAT?" Natsu bellowed.

Lucy grabbed her cheeks to stop the pain from laughing so hard.

"NOW FORGET ABOUT THIS NUMBER, THROW AWAY EVERY PHOTO YOU HAVE WITH LUIGI, AND JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY EAR-RANGE!" Natsu shouted, clicking the _end call_ button with a ferociously hard movement.

Lucy grabbed Natsu, trying to hold herself up from her peels of continuous laughter. Natsu looked down at her with a disgruntled expression. He immediately grinned upon seeing her state.

"That's better," he said softly. Lucy tried hard to wrap her arms around him, but it was proven to be impossible due to her condition at that moment.

Natsu did much to help her as he enveloped himself around her figure. He couldn't help but let out a few laughs of his own.

The two stood there, laughing their heads off as they hugged each other, not wanting to let go in the slightest.


End file.
